IJsdroom Vogeltje: Klad
Geplande verhalen *Gevallen Engel Engelse vertaling (bezig) *Herschreven versie Vonken Saga (nauwelijks plannen)* *Mijn Droom (plannen)* *Collaboratie met Gebruiker:Kwiklicht & Vuurster. *Naamloos verhaal (plannen)* Brainstorming Mijn Droom Moderne wereld, rond 2017. Twee rijke, manipulerende en intimiderende Clans zijn al eeuwenlang in oorlog met elkaar in de schaduwen, onzichtbaar voor de rest van de wereld. Hebben straatbendes en huurmoordenaars. Kinderen worden opgeleidt om te moorden, vechten en manipuleren, hebben hoge intelligentie. Vrouwelijk hoofdpersonage is de dochter van de baas van de ene Clan; kleedt zich als een schattig normaal schoolmeisje maar zit alleen op school om te spioneren om een klasgenoot (mannelijk hoofdpersonage) die eigenlijk ook de zoon is van de baas van de andere Clan. Genres: Romantiek, drama, actie. Brainstorming Vonken saga (2018). Yuki en haar tweelingzus Kori zijn net afgestudeerd aan de Academie van de Mistwereld, een plek waar veelbelovende personen geboren worden om het kwaad te bestrijden in de echte wereld. Ze gaan voor de tweede keer in hun leven naar de mensenwereld en moeten doorgaan als normale mensen, studentenjobs doen en naar school gaan, maar krijgen ongewenste aandacht van jongens omdat alle Mistwereld-geborenen buitengewoon mooi zijn. Wanneer Kori een jongen vermoord en gezien wordt door zijn vriend besluiten Yuki en Kori om desbetreffende vriend te introduceren in hun wereld om hem stil te houden over de moord. Genres: Fantasy, actie, romantiek (klein beetje), avontuur, heel veel badass. Brainstorming naamloos verhaal in hetzelfde universum als de vonken saga (?) maar vroeger Het jaar 2000. De rebelse Leonie wordt op haar vijftiende verjaardag ontvoerd door een sekte van de laatste magiegebruikers in de wereld die willen dat ze haar nu wel gewenste krachten gebruikt om in de wereld van het onzichtbare, achter de schermen van het normale leven, tegen binnenkruipend kwaad. Leonie moet niet alleen dagelijks haar leven riskeren voor de mensheid waar ze niets om geeft, maar ook moet ze ontdekken waarom ze nu pas werd opgenomen in de sekte die zich razendsnel heropbouwt. Genres: Fantasy, actie, mysterie, elegante badass. + Ideeën van zaken die Mistwereldmensen kunnen doen: *Zich laten verzinken in een achtergrond (bv. muur, bos, in de schaduw...) en onzichtbaar worden. *Wensen vervullen die gemaakt worden op een vallende ster. *Toegeschreven worden als bewaker van bepaalde mensen (Leonie had er ook een). *Sneller, sterker en beter vechten en dit alles ook sneller en beter leren dan gewone mensen kunnen. *... Moderne Gevallen Engel (onofficiëel en misschien gebeurt het nooit) Ik had nog gedacht om van Gevallen Engel nog een verhaal te maken na het origineel, omdat het me wel leuk leek om zo een ander deel te maken; dit zou zich afspelen in de moderne 21ste eeuw en het zou geen spinoff zijn maar een niet-officiëel vervolg om een kijkje te nemen naar hoe de wereld geëvolueerd is sinds 1733-1734. In dit verhaal zouden de nakomelingen van de personages (spoilers) hun eigen avonturen hebben OF alles zou totaal anders zijn en gewoon in dezelfde wereld zijn. Brainstorming nieuw verhaal Het jaar 8300. Net als apen vroeger in mensen evolueerden, zijn ook andere dierensoorten geëvolueerd tot een menselijkere vorm. Na een honderdjarige oorlog tussen de rassen is er eindelijk vrede en leven ze ver weg van elkaar op totaal andere continenten. Eboni Aua heeft genoeg van haar op het oude Egypte gebaseerde continent en besluit om de wereld door te reizen en de andere continenten te bezoeken en nieuwe rassen te ontmoeten, maar is de haat wel echt weg? Nog een nieuw relatief kort verhaal Maeve, de jongste van de twaalf Jagers die doden naar de onderwereld begeleiden stopte honderd jaren geleden haar plicht om een trein te bouwen die nooit stopte met rijden, niet wanneer hij een watergrens, de droogste woestijn of de koudste, meest onvruchtbare landschappen bereikte. Nu moet Maeve een manier vinden om haar tijd te spenderen terwijl ze constant op de vlucht is voor de andere Jagers waaronder haar voormalige geliefde. Wanneer ze een gestrande tiener vind in een toendra besluit ze om hem onderdak te bieden in de trein, maar zelfs hij is nog minder doorzichtig dan haar voormalige collegas. Extra Mozaïek Het kan dat ik een pagina ga openen met werkjes mozaïek op, of een met tekeningen. Wie zal het zeggen. Kladversie komt eerst hier. Dichten Ik heb nog nooit gedicht. Nouja, eigenlijk wel maar dat geld voor iedereen. In de kleuterklas of lagere school als opdracht op een vrijdagnamiddag bijvoorbeeld. Ik heb wel veel infoboeken in m'n bibliotheek staan waaronder dichtboeken dus ik weet er gelukkig nog wel iets over. Ik was altijd te verlegen om te proberen. Zie dit dus maar héél klad. Vlinder Teer en broos, mijn schubben klein, het is eng om een vlinder te zijn. De zon is klein, de wolken groot, dus eet ik de dood. Zonder zorgen van mezelf of van het hemelse gewelf, heb ik de zorgen van iedereen, mijn pijn is algemeen. Raak me niet aan. Ik zou je willen slaan. Maar mijn pijn is jouw pijn. Wat zou ik dus zijn. Als jij niet eens bestond. En die rode draad ons niet verbond. Leugenaar Je liegt. Bedriegt. Dat is wat ze altijd zeiden. Fluisterden. De waarheid vervliegt. Als ze gewoon eens luisterden. Naar die geluidloze schreeuw, Maar waarom zou ik de moeite doen. Die schreeuw, stiller dan sneeuw. Maar waarom zou ik de moeite doen. Nu mijn vertrouwen er niet meer is. Schelpen en zilveren verf Ik raap ze op, neem ze mee, ver weg van de zee. In mijn kamer ver van het strand, ligt er nu toch weer zand! Ik neem de doos, haal er uit iets dat zal glimmen op mijn huid. Ik verf namelijk zo net nog niet, wanneer het zilver door de kamer schiet. Schrijf-o-ween inzending: Cynthia (schriftelijk) ''Ooit, een poosje geleden... nee, geen poosje, een poos... nee geen poos, een tijdje... nee geen tijdje, een tijd. En nee, niet zo maar een tijd, maar een lange, lange tijd geleden, was er een prinses. '' Cynthia was haar naam, vernoemd naar hyacinten was die, want de ogen van Cynthia hadden dezelfde kleur, paars zoals de zijde die ze droeg en de edelstenen die ze tussen haar naïeve vingers liet glijden. De vingers van Cynthia waren net zo lang als de steeltjes van de bloemen, krijtwit, lang waren haar nagels die krassen maakten in de gouden verf die op haar lippen zat. Want Cynthia was een prinses, en dat betekende dat ze rijk was. Rijk door haar bloed. Rijk zonder reden. Simpelweg omdat ze Cynthia was, een prinses. Ze had de benen van haar moeder, lang en elegant, geen haartje groeide er op, glad als gepoleist eikenhout, gladder dan de marmeren vloeren in één van haar zeven troonzalen. Haar huid bedekte ze met loodwit, poeder dat door de kamer zeefde in wolkjes wanneer ze het met haar lange vingers en een borstel gemaakt van het zachtste veulenhaar aanbracht op haar toch al smetteloze huid. Ze had de haren van haar vader, rood als een vlammenzee. Zo golfden de lokken over haar rug als tongen van hongerige draken die snakten naar het goud op haar lippen. Op een nacht, een diepe donkere nacht, een nacht die zo mooi was als haar gezicht en zo lang leek te duren dat ze al in slaap was voor de maan hoog aan de hemel stond, openden de ramen van haar kamer zich als uit zichzelf. Daar stond een heks, want deze heks had Cynthia gezien in het bos op een zonnige morgen. Haar naam was Nelila en ze was bezig aan een van het meest fantastische, grootste toverdrankje aller tijden. Nelila was bijna klaar geweest toen de volgende regels in haar toverboek verschenen; 'Om van dit toverdrankje het meest fantastische, grootste toverdrankje aller tijden te maken, heeft u de haren nodig van een maagd wiens schoonheid zelfs de oudste bomen zou doen beven.' Op slag had Nelila aan de prinses gedacht en dus, op een nacht, zo had ze besloten, zou zij het kasteel binnendringen om de haren van Cynthia te nemen om het meest fantastische, grootste toverdrankje aller tijden te maken. Want zij wist wel degelijk dat de prinses mooi genoeg was om de oudste bomen te doen beven. En dus nam ze haar mes en sneed ze Cynthia's vlammende haren af. De vuurtongen rolden over haar zijden lakens, maar de prinses sliep verder. Haar haren waren zo rood, zo rood als bloed, en Nelila zag het bloed niet en merkte nooit dat ze een deel van de scalp van de prinses had geschonden, en door de donkerheid van die donkere, lange nacht zag ze het bloed niet dat haar kussen bevlekte. Nelila verdween op slag en werd nooit meer gezien tot de dag dat ze haar meest fantastische, grootste toverdrankje aller tijden had gemaakt. En aangetrokken door de geur van Cynthia's bloed, zo kwam er een vampier, zijn naam was Diedrich en hij hield van het bloed van jonge maagden, vooral omdat hij zijn vampierige familie moest voeden. Diedrich was net een hert kwijtgeraakt onder het raam van de prinses, toen hij die verrukkelijke maagdenbloedgeur rook. En zo, besloot Diedrich, dat hij vanavond mensenbloed mee naar huis zou brengen. Het was immers Allerheiligenavond en dat was feest. Diedrich sloop de kamer van de bloedende Cynthia binnen en, terwijl onze beeldschone prinses doorsliep, tapte hij haar bloed af om enkele minuten later te verdwijnen in de nacht om nooit meer geezien te worden tot de nacht dat hij weer voeding moest zoeken. Cynthia was nu bijna stervende en aangetrokken door de geur van dood was daar een Banshee. De Banshee had nooit een naam gekregen, want niemand had haar ooit eentje gegeven. Dus noemde ze zichzelf Wit, want haar haren waren wit als de dood die ze aankondigde met haar gejammer, en haar huid was zo bleek als de koudste sneeuw in hartje winter. De Banshee kroop al jammerend de kamer van de prinses binnen en door het gejammer gingen de ogen van Cynthia een stukje open. Verwonderd door hun kleurrijke kleur, iets dat Wit nooit zag, besloot de eenzame Banshee om ze mee te nemen in de hoop andere Banshees aan te trekken zodat ze niet langer eenzaam zou zijn. Het was immers Allerheiligenavond en dan moest je zeker niet alleen zijn! Dus Wit jammerde nog een laatste keer en met haar scherpe nagels haalde ze de ogen van de toch al stervende Cynthia uit en verdween ze in de nacht, om nooit meer gezien te worden tot de nacht dat ze weer besloot om op zoek te gaan naar dood of gezelschap. De prinses ging nu bijna dood. Haar laatste ademtochten echoden door de lege kamer die bevlekt was door het bloed van haar moordenaars, die allemaal dachten niets fouts gedaan te hebben. Aangetrokken door haar stilte kwamen de geesten daar. Hun haren waren zilver, hun ogen waren sterrenhemels, plekken waar hun dunne vingers neerkwamen, hun wereld was koud en wit. Middenin de stilte zagen ze een gouden vonk. Een goudvis, vroeg er een. Maar het was geen goudvis, het waren de lippen van Cynthia die bedekt waren in gouden verf, warm als het zonnetje dat de spoken nooit meer zouden voelen. Zij besloten dat ze een laatste deeltje warmte mee wilden nemen voor ze naar het hiernamaals vertrokken, en dus pakte een overleden bruid haar zakdoek waar de initialen van haar rouwende geliefde opstonden en veegde ze de gouden verf af. De geesten verzamelden zich rond het vonkje warmte voor ze verdwenen in de nacht. Om nooit meer gezien te worden. En toen was daar een weerwolf, die de spoken had achtervolgt in nieuwsgierigheid, want hij was een nieuwsgierige weerwolf genaamd Berend. Berend piepte de torenkamer binnen en schrok van al het bloed en de missende delen van de prinses; haar, ogen, bloed, uitgeschrompelt en wit als ze daar lag zag hij dat ze doodging en haar laatste adem reeds gegeven was. Berend zag haar vingers, lang als de steeltjes van hyacinten en wit als stukjes krijt. Hij was geïntrigeerd en besloot dat hij er een prachtige ketting van zou maken. Dus nam hij haar kleine handen vast in zijn grote wolvenklauwen en maakte hij haar vingers los. Hierna verdween hij in de nacht, om nooit weer gezien te worden tot de volgende volle maan waarbij hij opnieuw op zoek ging naar accessoires. Berend verdween en toen kwam daar de Dood, met zijn zeis en zijn kapmantel en zijn masker dat leek op een doodshoofd. Want in de Dood zat leven, al dacht men van niet. De Dood wist dat Cynthia overleden was en hier was hij om haar geest naar het hiernamaals te lijden, maar wat was dat? Er was helemaal geen geest. De Dood schreed zwijgend naar het bed toe waar de dode prinses lag en keek op haar neer. Het duurde een poosje voor hij het door had. Want de prinses die op het bed lag had nooit geleefd. Haar vader had haar vermoord voor de zon zelfs onder was, en Cynthia was al weg. Want degenen die tot de gruwelijkste daden in staat zijn zijn niet heksen, vampiers, banshees, weerwolven of spoken. Het zijn mensen. Cynthia's weggaande geest keek naar de heks die het meest fantastische, grootste toverdrankje aller tijden maakte en was blij dat haar vlammende haren van pas kwamen. Haren die alleen maar te bezichtigen waren geweest door bewonderaars, om nooit aangeraakt te worden. Ze keek naar de vampier, die zijn familie voedde met haar bloed, en ze was blij dat het van pas was gekomen sinds haar bloed koninklijk was en alleen maar een waarde had waar zij bang van was. Ze keek naar de banshee, die met haar hyacintkleurige ogen de interesse trok van een groepje wendigo's en zo voor het eerst in haar leven vrienden maakte. Ze was blij dat haar ogen werden gebruikt om vrienden te maken, niet om omlaag te kijken naar een volk dat ze later zou moeten minachten van haar vader. Naar de spoken keek ze ook, want zij waren bij haar en lieten haar de gouden verf zien die het besneeuwde bos verlichtte. Het was warm. En ook naar Berend de weerwolf gleden haar ogen, want hij had een ketting gemaakt van haar lange vingers. En ze was blij dat hij dat had gedaan, want haar vingers, vingers die alleen maar de harp bespeelden en haren vlechtten en borduurden, gaven hem herinneringen en haalden hem uit de wanhoop die hij voelde toen hij zich overdag niet herinnerde wat hij 's nachts had uitgespookt. Haar blik viel op haar vader. Waarom had hij haar vermoord? Waarom? Omdat hij haar niet hebben kon. Een dochter die naïef leek, maar het niet was, en die ene blik die ze hem de dag voorheen had gegeven, een blik die hem zei dat hij vriendelijker moest zijn naar zijn naar zijn volk toe, die hem zei dat hij haar niet moest verwennen en weghouden om alleen maar bezichtigd te worden, die had hij gezien en die blik was haar einde geworden. Categorie:Klad Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje